Genus and Species of the Plant Claimed: Hybrid of the species Pelargonium zonale L""Hxc3xa9ritier.
Variety Denomination: xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with light salmon to light pink flower color, medium green, zoned foliage, and suitable for the range of medium sized varieties.
xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1992. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. 87-585-4, having single-type salmon colored flowers, medium green foliage with strong zonation, and moderately vigorous growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99 was the unpatented seedling no. 91-1009-1, with light salmon, semi-double flowers, large leaves with strong zonation, and compact plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1993 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1993 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1994, in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and again from 2000 on, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Light-salmon and white, semi-double flowers;
2. Relatively large inflorescences, well above the foliage;
3. Medium sized, rounded, medium-green leaves with strong zonation;
4. Medium sized and well-branched plant habit; and
5. Early to medium spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99 are the varieties xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,193), xe2x80x98Americana Light Salmonxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,936) and xe2x80x98Designer Light Salmonxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99 has a similar flower color, not quite as large leaves, stronger zonation, and somewhat less tall, about medium sized plant habit. In comparison to xe2x80x98Americana Light Salmonxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99 is not as tall and has somewhat smaller flowers and inflorescences. Furthermore, flowers of xe2x80x98Americana Light Salmonxe2x80x99 show a deeper shade of salmon in the middle of the flower, while the margins of petals are a similar hue as with flowers of xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98Designer Light Salmonxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisvitaxe2x80x99 has somewhat smaller flowers, and foliage with distinctly stronger zonation.